1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sprinkler having a rotary nozzle of unique construction utilizing a diffuser that continuously varies the characteristics of the discharge pattern for even distribution of water onto square or other polygonally shaped land areas with the nozzle being rotatably driven by a water powered drive mechanism and the nozzle diffuser also being driven by the water powered drive mechanism and constructed so as to vary not only the quantity of water discharged onto each increment of the land area but also varying the length of trajectory of the water to evenly cover various shapes of land areas. The same basic principle is used in an embodiment of the invention used as a nozzle to apply fertilizer from a vehicle with the discharge pattern in this use being constant.
2. Description of Related Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,029, issued Jul. 7, 1981, for Irrigation Sprinkler, discloses a water-driven rotatable nozzle which has a drive speed varied by a gear drive mechanism with the nozzle including a diffuser controlled by the gear drive mechanism which discharges water in a manner to evenly irrigate various land area shapes. While the device disclosed in that patent performed satisfactorily, the specific details of the water powered gear drive mechanism, the nozzle and diffuser have been substantially improved to provide a sprinkler assembly which is capable of more effectively irrigating a land area while utilizing totally different and unobvious structural arrangements. The prior patents made of record in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,029, which are also made of record in this application, also fail to disclose the innovative structural features incorporated in this invention.